Moonlighting
by alexywill22
Summary: Sam and Dean track a creature they believe responsible for a series of deaths in small two small towns. Just when they decide to do something about it, things got not quite how they expect. Supernatural/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote anything for this site. Mainly blockish, movings and general college shit. But I am sick with a cold and can't sleep so i wanted to get the idea out of my head. An idea that wasn't really mine, but a friend of mine's. Though he had a set of different characters he wanted to use. Either way, the story is very stand alone-y, but I could continue it if it's well recieved, if it's not, I got it out of my system. So please, flame and review and don't ask me when I'm finishing my past stuff... cause I don't know.

Title: Moonlightning.

Crossover between: Supernatural, Buffy The Vampire Slayers.

Setting: Season 1 for the Winchesters, Season 7.5 (After the show but before the comic) for the Buffyverse gang.

Chapter 1:

The Impala slowly came to a halt as it approached the desired destination. Its owner, Dean Winchester, was the first to step out, heading straight for the hood to recover a few shot guns for their latest run in with the dark forces from the maw of hell. At least he was hoping. He needed to get a bit of aggression out of the way, and who better to take it than the nasties who made this world a not really better place?

On a completely opposite view of the whole situation, Sam, his brother, wearily came out of the car, giving a glance up towards the dirt road that laid ahead into the woods. He wasn't convinced that this situation was black and white. The evil they were facing could possibly be human and he, as much as he was beginning to accept about his family, he wasn't ready to cross that particular line on a job yet. "I still think we should wait." He finally told Dean, meeting him behind the car, hoping to change his brother's mind. All he got was a shot gun offered to his hands. He reluctantly took it. "It's a human being, Dean."

"It's a monster." Dean stated flatly, annoyed with his brother's denial. "It's a killer. 7 bodies in the last month. 3 dead in this town alone. And that's just the first night here. We've been tracking this thing for a month. We got it. So now we take care of it."

Sam didn't want to argue the body count. He had been to all of those families' homes. He had seen the pain in their faces as they lied to get the information they needed from them to locate the creature. "Are these silver bullets?" He asked, a bit sarcastic as he finally was coming to acceptance about the task at hand.

"Well, we didn't really narrow down how to kill this thing. Silver bullets, normal bullets and…" He said motioning to his jeans where a flare gun was hanging on his pant's waistband. ".. fire, in case it's needed. Let's go hunt us the son of a bitch."

The night was very dark and they were at least 20 minutes outside from any artificial lights, so they were almost walking blind. Both deemed it better to walk in the cover of shadows as to not alert the creature of their presence. The element of surprised was all they had. They needed to act fast as to avoid ending up as the others. Their corpses naked, torn and mangled, almost like they were devoured to death by some beast with an insatiable hunger.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Dean, who remained at the lead, decided to break the ice a bit. "So what do you wanna call this thing? A Werewolf? Wendigo? Lycan? Hungry Hungry Rabid dog?"

"We could call them by a name if you had bothered to attempt to figure who the person was." Sam answered, too unfriendly, indicating he wasn't going to change his stance.

"Really, Sammy. Would that make this easier?" Dean, asked, finally fed up. He stopped on his tracks to wheel around and glare at his brother in the dark. But before the youngest sibling could reply a small grunt started coming from the suddenly rustling bushes.

Both of the Winchester brothers simultaneously pointed their weapons into the dark, though in opposite directions, as the sounds became louder, alerting them, to their imminent danger. The grunts changed into a small snarled, and both boys stayed quiet, trying to ID the sound's source as much as they could.

The bushes rustled harder to the left of them so both turned their respective weapons this way as a fur covered beast stepped out from the cover of the leaves, snarling at them. Both of them were sort of taken by the sight. It had sharp fangs that came from its mouth and it was moving like it was some sort of primate, but it has qualities distinctive of most canines. Dean cocked his gun, though. He was here on a kill mission only.

But before could fire…

"Whoa, there. Put that down before you hurt yourself." Came a female voice from their right. Both boys turned to glance, trying to keep the beast on their line of vision. It was indeed a female. A dark hair woman, around her early 20's, dressed much like they were, came from the shadows, flanked a by a taller man with an eye patch on his left eye and younger dark hair girl with tanned skin.

"Lady, don't know who you are, but I think you should leave." Dean spat, refocusing his attention to the beast.

"Lady?" The woman repeated amused. "That's a first. But seriously, put that down, not gonna let you shoot my friend here."

"You know him?" Sam asked, a bit hopeful they could avoid a killing.

"We went to high school together." The man with the eye patch said too brightly as he stepped forward. Dean noticed he was carrying a fire weapon of his own. "He's cool." The creature snarled after this.

"Doesn't seem too cool to me." Dean said, again trying to focus his attention on the killing rather than this set of people that were invading his space. "I think the 7 people it's killed would agree with me."

"Okay, we get it, you got balls." The lead woman continued. "But you're tripping if you think I'mma let you lay a hand on poor Oz here." Sam listened to that, and now knowing it had a name, he slowly lowered his weapon, more sure than before he really didn't want to follow through with this.

Dean turned his head around completely though, to face this girl. "Oh, yeah, you gonna stop me—" but before he could add some sort of derogatory comment to the girl, she had already grabbed the end of his shot gun, and had… somehow twisted it, making the weapon useless. "Son of a bitch!" He said, backing up a bit. "Demons!"

The tanned girl scoffed at this. "Hardly. This is what I hate about guys. A woman can't be power up without being a demon?"

"Hey now! I'm surrounded by strong women all the time and I never said a word." The Man with the eye patch insisted. Sam was a bit perturbed over the lack of worry they were all displaying over the werewolf even with knowing who he was or not, as both girls graced the man with a knowing look. "Okay, but I think I've grown a bit out of it."

"People. Lycan." Sam reminded the group as Dean simply stared at his weapon totally hating on the symbolism the broken thing represented.

"Oh yeah. Kennedy, do you mind?" The lead woman said, staring at the other girl who just nodded and walked directly to the beast.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Probably causing a very interesting argument with my girlfriend." The girl named Kennedy replied as she charged against the beast named Oz and gave it a punch and then a jump kick that sent it flying backwards. Sam and Dean gaped at this and both turned to look at the other two, who simply took the scene as nothing more than their normal day to day life.

"The girlfriend's ex." The lead woman none-explained to the boys. "Meeting's always a bitch."

"Who are you people? Sam asked turning from the two strangers to the surprisingly strong and agile Kennedy who was making short work of the creature they called Oz.

"The good guys." The guy in the eye patch said as he gave his weapon to the woman. "Faith, mind doing the honors?" He asked of her.

"Thought you've never ask." The girl named Faith said as she took the gun in her hands. Now it was visible enough for the boys to ID it as a tranq gun. They figured these people's plan was to sedate their friend. Something that Sam wanted to beat himself for not thinking of it earlier. Faith waited till Kennedy had the beast in a chokehold and fired the gun. The shot hit the creature named Oz on its neck and it presently collapsed under the girl' above him. "Man, that takes me back."

"You're telling me." The guy with the eye patch said as he pulled cell phone from his pants. "Xander here. Big Bad Wolf is sedated. We're heading back." The guy named Xander said as he motioned to his companions. "Let's go, girls."

Kennedy, once again, freaking the Winchesters out, pulled Oz's body over her shoulder and without much effort carried him as she reached to Xander's side. "Wait!" Dean said, trying to salvage some of his pride. "He's a killer!"

"Nah. I am." Faith said, as she joined the other two in her retreat. "He was framed."

"Yeah, the killer is actually after werewolves. You were about to help the bad guy kill another." Xander explained nonchalantly.

"You might like to do your homework next times, pals, before you go guns a blazing." Faith said as the three started to head out with their capture.

"Seriously hate to deal with amateur hunters." Kennedy said as she followed the others.

After they were nearly out of site, both Sam and Dean stared into the night for a moment. Dean turn to notice Sam was actually smirking, gloating over his moral win regarding their earlier discussion about this situation. "Shut up." Dean hissed as they both made their way back from the woods.

To be continued?

Idunno. Depends on you people.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So you've convinced me, and I'm doing another, go figure. Hope you like this one, and my updating still depends on demand. Though I know had a plan for this, I'll update faster if I see people are liking it or something along those lines. Glad you like the start! Mucho Thank Yous!

Title: Moonlightning.

Crossover between: Supernatural, Buffy The Vampire Slayers.

Setting: Season 1 for the Winchesters, Season 7.5 (After the show but before the comic) for the Buffyverse gang.

Disclaimer: The Comercial video is part of Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season Eight Comic Issue 05 The Chain. And was written by Joss Whedon.

Chapter 2:

It was a little around a quarter till 6 am that Dean stirred himself awake on his disgusting motel bed. It's why he never really bothered to take most of his clothes off. But it was cheap, so it wasn't like he had much choice. Nevertheless, the germs, or possible nasty gunk that was on his sheets, wasn't what was keeping him from sleep. It was the incessant typing going on at the far end of the room.

Dean finally sat up to find his younger brother, STILL, on his lap top trying to find a hint of what had happened earlier that night. Dean didn't really understand why Sam needed closure from that little venture. He was more than willing to let those Hunters deal with whatever happened, in favor of saving himself from another humiliating encounter with the hot brunette that completely emasculated him. Then again, he wouldn't mind seeing her again either.

"Did I wake you?" Sam's voice cut through whatever fantasy was about to start brewing on his older brother's head.

"Yeah." He simply said, at this point forgetting about sleep, and managing to pull himself away from the bed to walk to his brother's side, a bit curious to see what he managed to find out. "So what we dealing here? Witches? She-Devils?"

"Slayers." Was all Sam said, earning him a quizzical look from Dean. Sam simply answered by turning to a screen on a page. "Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to battle the forces of darkness. She is the vampire slayer."

Dean starred for a moment before bursting into laughter. "That's prophecy? Where the hell you find that? Nursery Apocalypse?"

"Dot com jokes? Really?" Sam asked, with a side eye.

"It's too early. Best I can muster." Dean finally pulled a chair to sit next to his brother, since he knew this round of exposition was far from finish judging from the number of browsers opened on the thing. "So, if there's only one, why were their two strong chicks there tonight? And how does the angry puppy and pirate fit into all this?"

"I'm not sure how the other two fit, but, you remember that town in California that suffered a major earthquake?"

"Not exactly hard to miss. Can't say I remember the name now." Dean said as he leaned forward to a picture of the crater that was on the screen as well. "Sunnydale. Sounds pleasant enough."

"What would you say if I told you that town was located on top of a Hellmouth?"

"I would say, 'what's a Hellmouth and probably make a crude deep throat joke." Dean answered, smirking at his brother. Sam didn't laugh, of course.

"It was. And it's probably why it's destroyed now. But look, according to many occult freaks, the last known slayer lived there. And after that, reports of slayers started to spread around the globe. And then I found this." Sam clicked on a youtube video.

A young redheaded woman on screen was cleaning a vase, when she seems to break it with her hands. "Oh I broke another!" She exclaimed. Then a dapper looking nerdy guy walks in the room. "Something wrong, honey?" He asked. "I can't control my strength! And I'm having dreams that are strange and disturb me." The girl claims. "Dreams of being another girl in another time?" The guy asked, a bit obviously. "That's amazing! How did you know?" The girl asked. "This pamphlet came in the mail! It explains how many modern women and girls are suffering from this unnamed condition." "There's a support group?" "That's right! Just dial 1-800-Chosen-1 to meet girls who have this alarming yet fun condition." "I will! Now I won't be the only girl breaking vases." The nerdy guy laughs.

"Okay…" Was all Dean could say. "So, these Slayers… are recruiting other slayers via weird 50's commercials?"

"Well... yes…" Was all Sam could respond.

"I'll give you this, it's weird, but I just don't think it necessarily involves us." Dean said, getting back up, to go back to bed.

"But—" Sam got up himself, attempting to argue. "This group is essentially trying to recruit a bunch of super people and they got probably a killer wolf at their disposal. You honestly don't want to check it out?"

"I do not." Dean said, a bit nonchalant, as he plopped back on his bed.

"This is because of the girl." Sam said, hitting right in the target. "You like her."

"I do not." Dean, repeated, almost drone like.

"Is not like you to just let this matter drop." Sam insisted as he walked towards the bed. "I really think there's more to this than what we saw and we should really go check it out."

Dean let out a sigh, perfectly aware his choice on the matter was being slowly taken away. He finally pushed himself up from his bed and headed into the bathroom. "Fine." He spat not turning to look at his smirking brother.

* * *

"So you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Xander asked the shorter man as they watched the waitress go. But he really felt like Oz should be having food. Or anything besides coffee right now. It had been years since he last saw the boy, and he didn't remember him looking so haggard. The redhead had bags around his eyes and looked even paler than he remembered him being. If he wasn't sure the guy was a werewolf already, he'd think Oz had been turned into a vamp over the years.

The answer to Xander's question was a negative in the form of a head shake. Oz only seemed interested in the cup on his head, filled with a warn coffee he wasn't even drinking. Both Slayers, that were accompanying Xander on this little mission, were seated opposite from the boys on the table of the diner they chose to regroup in the morning, looking at Oz's reaction expectantly. But no word came from the boy.

"Is he always like this?" Finally, Kennedy broke the silence that the foursome had been dancing about. "With the quiet shtick?"

"Actually, yes." Xander answered, given Kennedy a warning glance with his one eye. He really didn't want her turning this into a sizing of the ex thing. He was still nervous Willow had even suggested that she came along. "But leave the man be, I'm sure he's been through a lot."

"We sorta need answers now." Faith said, folding her arms. She was sympathetic to Oz's situation, since it clearly was a hard one, but she was eager to get back to Cleveland. Only reason she agreed to this was because Giles ask for her specifically. "Like what happened to the baddie who did your wolf buddies in?"

This made Oz's gaze finally lift up from his cup and he stared at Faith. It wasn't with anger, but more like some things were finally hitting him. "It's… its elsewhere. It doesn't like it when humans get involved."

"We scared it off?" Xander asked prematurely. "Go team us."

"No." Oz started, calm, but still slightly shaken from his recent experience. "It moved to another town. It's hunting."

"What's it hunting?" Asked a voice from the side that made the four of them. it was the two hunters they met at the wood. "Is this the big werewolf guy?" The more arrogant of the two asked as he glance at Oz. "What are you, 5'3?"

"Boys, boys." Faith said getting up. "We got this. Really. I'm sure there's some small haunting somewhere with yer name on it."

"Funny." The arrogant one said.

"I'm Sam." The taller one started. "This is my brother, Dean. We know you're slayers."

"You did your homework." Faith answered him, with a once over. "Expecting a prize now?"

Sam laughed nervously, Dean just rolled his eyes. "No, we're actually looking for an explanation."

"We owe you one now?" Kennedy asked, playing with a spoon in her hand in a rather menacing way.

"Actually, yeah, you do. Especially if you're recruiting werewolves for your little Powder-puff Girl army." Dean said, feeling like he needed to prove he wasn't going to back down from his request despite the thread of bodily harm being directed to him via Kennedy's cold glare. "You just don't take a job right from under me and get away with it."

"I'm not a job." Oz finally spoke up amongst the entire spectacle that was being created in the middle of the diner. "Darius… he's killing my brothers…" This stopped them all, since it was what they were all waiting for. And explanation for what was happening. "Darius is a demon. I'm not sure what kind… but his power…" Oz's voice was shaky, something that disturbed Xander. He couldn't really remember a time he heard this tone on him. "He has a lot of powers…"

"Why is he killing them?" Sam, surprisingly asked before any of the Scoobies could think of asking.

Oz looked up at him, almost hesitating to pull them all into this fight. "To End the world."

"Well…" Came a familiar British voice that approached the group. "I believe that's my cue if I ever heard one." Said Rupert Giles as he gathered around the young crowd.

"Okay, now who's this guy?" Dean asked, feeling like it was getting too crowded.

"Actually, Dean, you know who I am." Giles stated with a polite smile, as the others just looked at each other, confused by the revelation.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one might be a little jumbled with its none linearness. Hope you get it. Past parts are purposely vague.

Title: Moonlightning.

Crossover between: Supernatural, Buffy The Vampire Slayers.

Setting: Season 1 for the Winchesters, Season 7.5 (After the show but before the comic) for the Buffyverse gang.

Chapter 3:

_"Son of a bitch!" John Winchester was always a bit crass when it came to demon hunting. The Watchers Council would more than likely frown if they actually heard him speak. Let alone, saw how careless he was. "Rupert, get cover!" He ordered to the British man next to him, as they both hid behind a table._

_Rupert wasn't one to like visits to America. He found many of them to be reckless and impulsive and those words usually went against the watcher's code. And after the old days of his messy youth, he really wanted to stray from the association with chaos. But his father had warned him that there were rumors that talked about the next slayer surfacing over this side of the seas. And because of that, he needed to be familiar with the hunters of the area. But was this man really the best they had?_

_"I read about these before…" Rupert said getting his knife from his back pocket._

_"Yeah, well, I killed three of these already." John said by pulling a shotgun from his bag and coming out of the table to shoot the demon four times in its head._

_Rupert stuck his head out to look at the damage. "Impressive. But rather reckless." He admitted getting back to his feet._

_"Well, reckless got the job done. And I overstayed my welcome in this town either way." A car stopped outside the haunted house they were in and John recognized it and seemed to get mad. "Damn it." He said, stopping outside. Rupert followed, staying on the steps the house as John argued with the boy driving the car. A young man, about 16 years old. The argument was too far for his ears to detail, but he got the gist of it. John didn't want this boy, Dean, to be here. John returned to the steps. "Kids. You know how it is."_

_"Fortunately, I don't." Rupert responded rather nonplused as he exchanged a glare contest with the boy, Dean._

_"Yeah, maybe you will one day."_

* * *

Giles was recalling the last time he had seen the boy, and was surprised at how much he grown. But then, it had been a long time so he really shouldn't have expected differently. He wondered whether or not it was a coincidence to run into him at this town. He walked behind him and another young man, who he assumed to be the younger brother he never met as they walked towards a small diner.

"You sure they're here?" Dean asked the taller man beside him.

"According to the people at the motel, they went to get something to eat." The other responded. "Not that many places nearby. And he did think they had a dog in their room, from the noises."

Dean spotted something in the diner through one of the windows. Giles followed his gaze and smirk. It was his gang Dean was after. What a serendipitous turn of events.

"Okay, now who's this guy?" Dean asked, feeling like it was getting too crowded.

"Actually, Dean, you know who I am." The British man stated with a polite smile, that didn't exactly spark any memories in Dean's head.

"Do we now?" Dean challenged crossing his arms. The man was probably in his early 50's by now, but looked pretty rough, immediately he had to assume he was a hunter as well.

"You know these dudes, Giles?" The brunette slayer had asked

"Giles?" Dean repeated.

* * *

_"Giles?" The young Winchester repeated after his father hand introduced them. "What is he? A hunter?"_

_"Actually, he's a Watcher." John explained as he let the two shakes hands. "I'm not sure how to explain that either."_

_"Very nice to meet you, Dean."_

* * *

"Yes, Faith, our paths have crossed." Giles answered as he gave another smile at both of John's sons." And I honestly believe this grand coincidence could be of benefit to us. If, of course, the boys don't mind collaborating with us." Giles walked over to Oz and gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder Oz just stared and nodded, still looking frail. "How are you doing, son?"

"To tell you the truth, not very well..." Oz responded and finally took a sip of his cup.

"As I would expect." Giles replied in kind.

"Wait, back up." Kennedy interjected realizing what Giles was implying, "You want them to help us? Why?"

"Why not?" Giles actually said back, earning a chuckle round from Xander which Kennedy greeted with a petulant glare.

"What? Giles is keeping his ground… that's admirable."

"Hey. We're the ones being recruited here, don't we get say?" Dean finally asked, tired of trying to remember who this guy was and just wanted clear answers.

"Well, you do get a say, but I think you of all people will be interested in this particular demon, Dean." Giles said cryptically, which made Dean try to sort out who this guy was again.

"I don't care if they do join or not, whatever." Faith said, rather dismissively. "We should hit the back-story of the nasty so me and Prime Donna here can beat it back."

"I'm afraid is not quite that simple." Giles said taking off his glasses, in that custom way he did when he was about to explain something. But before he could start, Sam, the youngest of the Winchester began to speak.

"Actually, can we back up?" Sam said, holding his hand up almost in a way that implied he was asking question in a classroom. "How is this demon going to bring the end of the world by killing werewolves?" He looked at us apologetically. "I mean, no offense, but I'm not familiar with any sort of ritualistic sacrifice that would actually cause something… well, that major."

Giles smiled. "John did teach you boys right." Sam responded to that with an eyebrow raise towards his brother.

"He's looking for an Artifact." Oz, again, steered the attention of the conversation to himself. "My clan, the brothers who took me in… they're descendants from Ancient Guardians. They were sworn to protect a key."

"Dawn like key?" Xander asked, Giles glared. "Sorry, carry on."

"The key is a sword." Oz continued, not getting what Xander meant about Dawn. "It was entrusted to one of the members of clan for protection. It's mystically protected. So it will only appear---"

"After one of you dies." Sam concluded, thinking he read about a spell that could do that sort of thing. "So what does this sword open? Gates of hell?"

"Demonic loony bin?" Dean offered, still not comfortable with all these people involve, and staring at Giles, like he held the answer to a bunch of questions forming in his head.

"Chaos." Was all Oz said, and he got quiet again.

"Alright, so hunting this thing?" Kennedy stared. "How do we do it? Do we set this guy as bait?"

"Kennedy, stand down." Xander barked. "Seriously."

"I am being serious. This guy hunts werewolves. He'll go after one. And we need to catch him before he relocates or he's going to keep killing his 'brothers' and you know, end the freaking world. I think that if we have to make tough choices to stop it, we should be making them."

"She's right." Oz agreed giving her a look. "But he's moved on already. I stayed behind to help the others escape. I was a decoy. But when you showed up he probably…"

"Thought it was a trapped. Moved to the next one." Dean concluded making everyone look. "What? Is a natural assumption." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, so you people have a different way of tracking this thing."

"Locator spell?" Xander suggested, pulling his phone out.

"I'm thinking we'll need a bigger spell than that." Giles said, still keeping his eyes on the Winchester boys.

Faith gave both boys a look. "So, what's it going to be? In or out?" Dean was still staring at Giles.

* * *

_Giles stood over the bleeding Dean and held a hand over his wound, careful not to move the knife. "Don't move. Everything will be alright."_

_"Where's… my dad?" Dean asked. Giles gave him a creepy little smile._

_"He's dead." He answered and twisted the knife further into him._

* * *

"We're in." Dean answered, not brothering to asked Sam for an opinion. Because now, this had turn personal.

To be continued.


End file.
